Parenthood
by InvaderLuver
Summary: Vert's baby brother is brought into the Hub because his mother wants Vert to be more prepared for Parenthood. But when Jason  Little brother  gets to know all the others, something brings out the parent in everyone.  NO MEAN REVIEWS
1. Pasketi

**_NO MEAN REVIEWS PLEASE_**

**_I DON'T OWN BF5_**

* * *

A young four-year-old slurped his spaghetti noodles while sitting squirmy next to the Battle Force 5's red leader.

"Uhh... Vert?" Spinner asked as he swept his hair in front of his eye to block out the blinding sun. "Who the heck is that?" He pointed to the toddler like it was something that would chomp off his finger if he got too close.

The blond sighed and stood up, taking the kid with him in his hand. "Everyone..." He started groggily. You could tell that he did NOT want to be here. With another sigh he looked at the child, then back to his team. "This is my little brother, Jason. My mom and dad want me to take more responsibility and learn how to be a dad and such with parenting skills. While he's here for the next week or more, I will require you all to keep all pointy objects, out of the hub. Put a lock on your doors, and please... LOCK them when you leave. Don't let him get in your vehicles or press any buttons. If he gets hurt, It'll be my neck. Got it?"

"A week?" Stanford cried out.

Vert nodded. "I don't want him here either Stan, but you gotta just give it a chance."

The Brit looked back down and growled. "Oh I'll gave HIM a CHANCE alright..."

Agura walked over and picked up the child. She carried him back to her spot in the round booth and started to fondle his cheek gently. "He's cute," She started.

"I'm four." His face brightened as she smiled. Sherman leaned next to her and watched as she kissed his forehead.

Jason laughed silently and got various smiles from the team, even Stanford cracked a smirk.

Jason wiggled out of the teens arms and ran across to the counter. "Jason..." Vert started in that father-like tone. The kid ran into the kitchen's double doors. "Jason come back here." Vert stood up this time, and walked back to where he had last seen his brother.

He gasped when he noticed that the toddler was climbing onto the counter by a step-stool used by shorter employees. "Jason no!" He ran and caught the child before he slipped and crashed into the checkerboard black and white tiled floor.

Looking at him, he was so inocent. But the things he did made his big brother nervous when they would cross the street for ice cream or to go to a dog park and see huge dogs run his way.

"I-I wanted... some... some more pas-keti. He pronounced the best he could. "Why didn't you ask me?" Vert said. "'Cause, your not fun."

Spinner, who heard the whole thing, laughed and recited like he always would do: "Burn by the four-year-old, Vert!"

Zoom chuckled and took him this time. The child was squirmy, but he was held pretty tight. But as soon as they sat back down, Jason slipped under the table and laughed like this was a game.

"Oh my God..." Vert whispered silently to himself while covering his face with his palms.

Agura laid a steady hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. I've got a nephew that's five, and he's JUST like Jason."

Sherman managed to take him by the hand and sit him back down. "Calm down." He said sternly. The child immediately stopped and paid more attention to the conversation. Not once did he ask for 'Pas-keti'.

Grace, who was behind the counter the whole time, snickered and sighed at Jason. She was told prior to Jason's arival that she wasn't to intervene.

* * *

As soon as the team arrived back at the Hub, Vert went on lock-down. He carried Jason to his room and sat him on the bed. "Jay, I want you to go into the bathroom and get in the bathtub. I'll be right back with all your things, and toys, and I want you to stay RIGHT THERE. If you get out of the tub, mom gave me permission to spank you. Do you want a spankin'?" He asked in his southern accent.

Jason shook his head innocently.

"Good. Now c'mon." They walked to Vert's bathroom and the older brother started to run the warm water. Jason just kind of stood there and watched. "Get in." Vert demanded softly. The kid had help getting his clothes off. "I can't believe I'm asking this... do you want bubbles?"

Jason smiled widely, his tongue hanging out like a puppy. Vert snickered and poured in some of his shampoo, as a substitute for body wash. "I take that as a yes."

The water rised slowly, and so did the floaty suds. Jason took a clump in his hand and blew them into the air, watching them float back down, taking its time to let gravity take its toll.

"Vert, before bedtime, can I hang out with uncle Sherman?" Vert nodded in doubt. "I'll see if he can." He poured a quarter-size amount of shampoo into his brother's hair. He began to do some styling too. He spiked it up at the top and made it curl. His blond hair mimicked Spinner's hair.

"C-Can you do Santa?" Jason asked suddenly. Vert sighed and took a huge amount of bubbles. He smeared them all over his face, getting a burst of laughter from the toddler. "So what do you want for Christmas?" He batted his eyelashes for effect.

"More bubble stuff."

"More bubble stuff, huh!" Vert ran water through his brother's hair softly with a cup and made sure he got all the soapy water off before picking him out of the tub. "Alright, you stay right... there..." The older one ran downstairs and motioned for the young Cortez to follow him. "Sherm." He did a motion that seemed like he was pulling a string with two fingers to get the Cortez's attention.

"What is it?"

"Watch my bro and help him dry off while I get his clothes together.

They piled upstairs together to the the young boy with his towel cocoon wrapped around his entire body. "UNCLE SLER-MAN!" He yelled with a lisp, filled to the brim with glee.

Sherman didn't have to move an inch to get attacked with hugs. "Hey kiddo, I've got to babysit you for a few seconds while your brother goes to get your stuff." He smiled slowly.

Vert left the room, searching for clothing.

"So do you like your brother?"

"No,"

Sherman's eyebrow raised. "Why not?"

"He never let's me do fun stuffs..." Jason pouted.

Sherman's mind began to wonder.

* * *

"'Kay, I got your things, Sherman you're free to go." Vert said as soon as he came back. He found Jason sitting on the toilet seat, while Sherman was next to him, talking.

They stopped. "Alright..." The Cortez hugged the toddler one more time and left the room. "I'll be downstairs in the kitchen, okay Jay?"

He smiled and nodded.

Vert knelt down and dressed Jason accordingly for bedtime. "Arm," Vert demanded as he slipped Jason's right arm through the wide hole of a light blue shirt.

When he was all dressed, Jason ran into his brother's room and jumped on the bed. His tiny hands reached into his Scooby-Doo suitcase and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. "There he is!" Jason pulled up a medium-sized tan teddy bear, with a blue bow around its neck.

"Fluffy!" He shouted and ran out of Vert's room. He ran downstairs carfully, rounded a corner, and eventually found his way to the kitchen.

"Uncle Slur-man! Look! This is my bestest friend in, the whole, world, okay!" He smiled widely and tossed his cotton-stuffed friend to his new 'Uncle'. "Oh, wow. He's soft. Can I sleep with him?"

"No! He's mine!" Jason giggled as he reached to get it back. "Oh, alright." Sherman played along.

* * *

It was around seven-thirty when Vert walked back in on a 'dodgeblock' game, fought in the gym with foam blocks used in a pit to show the team-members how to get out of tight spaces. The pit was part of an obstacle course in case someone in the team was lost in...say the Vandal jungle. (Vert had prior experience.)

"C'mon Jay, time for bed."

The toddler whined and finally got out. Sherman climbed out also. They all trudged upstairs and walked slowly into Vert's room. "But I don't wanna!" He cried out. "Well, it's bedtime, so you go to sleep and dream about Uncle Sherman and tomorrow, okay?"

Sherman smiled a little as he helped the little one into the huge bed that could fit at least fifteen more children his age. "Don't worry! I'll be here tomorrow!" He started and kissed his friend goodnight on the forehead.

Vert plugged in a fan to the wall. It would help both of them get to sleep easily. Just ask Spinner. The older brother tucked the younger one into bed snugly. "Yell if you need something. I'll be back in a few hours for _my_ bedtime. Okay?"

Jason was staring at his closet door, shaking and his eyes the size of saucers. "C-Can you see if there are any monsters in there?"

Vert smiled and walked slowly to his door. He left it ajar to find nothing but a few boxes, and some of his good clothes for things like Church or funerals. "See? Nothing but a bunch of my stuff. No monsters. Besides, I'll just get them to go away by getting Aunt Agura and Uncle Sherman to deal with them first."

He kissed his brother good night before switching off the lights, leaving the door slightly open, and turning the hall light on. Jason remembered one last thing. "VERT!" He called and nearly jumped out of his bed to find his brother for his need.

"What happened?" The blond replied.

He stopped running, and looked at his feet, worried of his brother's reaction since he wasn't any fun. "Can you read me a story?"

The older brother sighed and lazily turned on the lights. "Just one! This one!" The toddler reached into his bag to show his brother the classic orange book by the most famous children's author of their time even to this day. "'Green Eggs and Ham', huh?" He took the book and sat on the bed, awaiting the company of his brother.

"Alright..."

He started out spacious with the rhyming. He hadn't read the book in so long, a decade at the most. Jason leaned his head onto Vert's shoulder and closed his eyes calmly.

As Vert read the last line of the legendary tale of trying something new, he put the book to the side. Gently and swiftly, he untangled his brother's arms, and weaved out of bed. "G' Night." He whispered and shut the door softly.

He walked down the hallway, back to his team.

* * *

Spinner was laying on the couch, Agura propping his legs up with her thighs. "Guys, no one... absolutely, NO... ONE... goes down the hallway next to my room. You don't run, you don't walk, you tiptoe. I don't want ANYONE to wake him up. If he wakes up. he'll _never_get back to sleep. You will have to deal with screaming and laughing and playing all night. I'm going to bed, but you all have to play with him. Why, because I specifically told you not to go down that hall loudly." Vert finished his ruling, only to flop down in a chair and lay his head back.

Taking care of Jason was exhausting at times, but with his teammates and without his mother was even worse.

_'Thank God Jason's already potty-trained.'_


	2. Kawate

**As a reply to Leaves are Fun's review...**

**OF COURSE! I'M OPEN TO NEW IDEAS! But the beating's coming, don't u worry... and It might not just be Vert's arms and legs... OwO *Cough* WHAT'S BETWEEN THEM! *Cough Cough***

**Vert: NOES!**

**Me: YES! HAHA! :D**

* * *

Jason opened an eye. The room was illuminated with sunlight. Vert was laying next to him, sheet-less.

The kid got out of bed and moved over to the door. He giggled at his brothers soft snoring before leaving.

He crept up the hallway and into a random room. In it, was a sleeping Martial Arts expert. Papers and posters all over the walls, reminders for this and that on a dry-erase board, which was mounted on the wall over his bed.

Jason walked to the mystery person's bed and crawled under the covers. He played with the figures long black hair, and laughed slowly. Meanwhile, the team-member's eyes opened as he rolled over. He opened another eye and was too drowsy to argue. "Ohh... what up mini-Vert dude...?"

Jason cocked his head to the side. "Nothin'. Can we go downstairs and eat?"

Zoom yawned and looked to his clock upon the wall next to one of his many MMA posters. "But it's only seven. Don't you wanna sleep more? 'Cause I do."

The young sibling of the leader looked around and perked up again. "Do you know Kawate?"

"Muay-Thai, yeah. It's sorta like Karate, but you just use elbows and knees more." Zoom tried to make it sound as simple as possible.

Jason began to wonder. "Can you teach me somefin'?"

Zoom's eyes snapped open with excitement. He had never been asked to teach a kid this stuff! It would be cute to see him flop around trying to make the moves right. Zoom sat up and held the child. "Sure lil' buddy. But don't tell Vert!"

They got out of the tan-sheeted bed, and quietly ran to the gym.

* * *

Spinner yawned as he opened the refrigerator. "Orange... orange... or-HAHA!" I took out a milk-looking carton filled with orange liquid and poured it into a glass. He put that away and got out some milk. He poured what was left of that into a sippy cup. He hummed some tune to himself and walked three doors down to the right.

There, was a Muay-Thai fighter in full uniform, and a small child in a white bathrobe. "Improvising." Zoom had said before.

"Here you are bud, now go and kick Zoom's a-..." He stopped himself because a child was in the room. "Kick his hiney!" He substituted.

Jason faced Zoom, his master.

"Alright Jay, first of all show me some punches, then kicks." Jason did as he was told. He kicked high into the air and smiled at Zoom. "Good, now follow me."

They walked over to a thick blue mat. "Watch what I do and see if you can do the same."

Zoom held one fist out in the air and jabbed another.

Jason managed to put the fist out, but couldn't hit fast enough.

Zoom kicked up and spun around backwards to face the other way.

Jason twirled, but fell down. The master helped him up and showed him one more thing.

"You've done good so far, but lets see if you can do this!"

Zoom did all these different flips and moves in the air, twisting and turning. It was hard for Jason to keep up, so he just kicked once instead. As a result, Zoom let out a 'DAAH!' He started off and fell to the ground. "You showed me up! I GOT OWNED BY JAY!"

Spinner laughed hardly and patted Jason on the back. "Good job buddy. You want some breakfast now?"

The toddler laughed at the reactions and nodded. "You all go ahead, I gotta do this course for Sage real quick." He pointed over at the square foam-block filled pit as the two left.

* * *

"Man, Jason! You killed it!" Spinner complimented and pulled out a few eggs from the fridge. "I've never seen anyone beat Zoom like that! One day here, and you just showed him UP! Everyday, you'll show-up someone! I just home we're cool. We cool?" He stuck out a hand to the kid. Jason touched it quickly and laughed. "Hey, I'll teach you my secret handshake later, 'kay?"

Minutes later, The scrambled eggs were finished, and Spinner was watching Jason eat. He had scarfed down his breakfast earlier and was talking to his new friend. "So, I heard you like football."

"Yeah, it's the best game in the whole world! Me and, and my daddy and my other brother, and Vert and me all watch it together while mommy makes us lunch and stuffs. I get bored in the middle of it sometimes, s-so I go and help mommy."

Spinner ignored the extra 'me' and winked.

"I like soccer. It's fun to run around kicking a ball like a chicken with its head cut off." Jason smiled and nodded. "I like soccer too, but I love football more. We have these parties with daddy's friends, and Vert's friends, and my other brother's friends. There's food, and, and, and other stuff."

Just out of curiosity, Spinner came out of shyness. "What's your other brother's name?"

Jason looked up and replied, "James."

"Ohhh... alright that's a cool name."

* * *

"Morning..." Stanford and Agura both walked into the kitchen. Agura smiled and snuck behind Jason. "Can I tickle you?" She asked out of nowhere. "NO!" Jason smiled back. "When Vert tickles me, he tickles me until I can't breathe, and mommy says: 'Young man! You let go of your brother right now! Or you're grounded! He can't breathe! Stop it!'"

Everyone snickered at his 'mother' voice.

"So Jason, care to tell any embarrassing stories about Vert?" Spinner nudged.

"Oh, I got a bunch!"

* * *

Vert walked into the kitchen looking for everyone. "Hey, guys, anyone seen Jay?" Stanford, Spinner, and Agura all giggled when they saw him. "Vert..." Stanford took out a fake snake and made it sliver onto the floor. Vert screamed bloody murder and hoped up onto a chair. "DUDE! NOT FRIGGIN' FUNNY! I got bit by a rattlesnake once, I'M EXTREMELY AFRAID TO GET BITTEN AGAIN!"

Agura laughed and tossed the rubber toy at him. "Dude, relax, it's fake."

Vert scowled and examined the thing. "Oh, yeah, Jason's so dead..."

"Hey, hey, hey..." Spinner stepped in front of his leader. "Vert, chill! He's only a little kid! Plus... W-... we asked him to tell us."

"Scratch that, YOU'RE so dead..." Vert clawed at Spinner's arm. "Where is Jason anyways...?"

Sherman walked into the room, yawning. "H-He's in the gym. I saw him in there a while ago."

The blond gasped and ran straight to the training rooms. "JAY!" He yelled as he burst through the doors. Lord knows how many things could hurt or even kill a kid Jason's age! He could hit his head on something, try to pick up a weight and drop it on himself... but he was put at ease when he saw Zoom holding Jason above his head playfully.

Jason giggled as Zoom rested him on his shoulders. "Vert!" He yelled. "I-I know Kawate now!"

Zoom let the little brother down.

"Is that so? Why don't you show me some moves!"

All the other teammates soon piled through the doorway to watch. "Yeah! Go on and show us some butt kickin' Jay!" Agura cheered on. Zoom came up to Jason and whispered something into his ear. Jason nodded. "Okay, Vert... look what I can do."

Zoom and Jason moved with eachother swiftly. One after another. Zoom kicked up high, Jason did the same.

After their little routine, all teammates clapped and whistled in amazement. "That's awesome Jay!" Vert kissed his little brother's cheek. "Let's go celebrate, how about Pasketi?"

Jason nodded, excited he had impressed not only his brother, but a whole audience.

* * *

Grace came over to take everyones orders, Jason was last. She knelt down, smiling. "So, what do you want Jason?" She asked sweetly. "Pasketi. 'Cause Pasketi's good for you."

"Oh goodness..." Vert muttered before looking up at Sherman. "Hey, Sherm. If he makes a mess on his face, you wanna clean him up and give him an early bath when we get home?" He knew how Sherman loved to take care of kids. "Yes...! Uh... y-yeah sure..." He cleared his throat.

Grace giggled when Jason complimented her on her 'prettyness'. "Aww... Vert he's adorable. If he was food, I would just eat him up! So cute!" She sighed and got back to work. "Am I still not fun?" Vert asked.

Jason smiled and shook his head. "No..."

Agura smiled.

"You're still lifeless in society..." Jason said firmly.

Everyone burst into laughter. "W-...Where did THAT come from?" Spinner yelled though breaths of air. "I-I heard it from Uncle Stanford." Jason replied shyly.

"Uncle?" The Brit asked. "I sir, am no uncle..." The girl of the team, also the mother, butted in. "Cool it Stan. He says I'm his Aunt. That's pretty cute too that he thinks all the adults in his life are Uncles or Aunts."

Stanford sighed and eyed the little one. "Still, I'm no uncle to him..."

* * *

**ISN'T STANFORD SUCH A B*TCH? XDD**

**Like I said for Leaves are Fun's review, I AM OPEN TO NEW IDEAS FOR CHAPTERS! =)))**


	3. The Longest Piss EVAR!

As soon as everyone got home, Stanford hid like he was in a game of hide and seek. "Ready for an early bath Jay?" Vert asked, wiping some spaghetti sauce off of his young brother's face. The toddler shook his head, pouting.

"But Sherman's giving it to you! Not me, the boring one..." He clarrified, and just as he did, Jason nodded. "Okay."

Sherman took his hand and walked into the hallway full-bathroom. He started the warm water. Vert walked into the room and knelt down. "Now you do everything Uncle Sherman tells you to. Alright? He's my best friend and your uncle. Don't disobey your uncle! Okay? Good boy. I'll meet you in my room."

The young Cortez smiled. "Do you like baths?" Jason nodded. "It's all that mommy and Vert will gave me."

Sherman snickered and continued to scrub the child's back.

* * *

Jason was dried off and put in Spongebob pajamas in the next hour. Sherman drained the tub and followed him out to the living room. Spinner and Zoom were watching 'Speed'. "Oh, MAN! I love this movie! I saw it once when I was like six and all I remembered was the bomb exploding!" Sherman laughed and sat in the love-seat. Jason was curious about the adult world at only the age of four. He sat on Sherman's lap and watched the movie.

There was cussing and questionable moments, but he watched on.

Vert came in later on. You could tell three seconds later... he was pissed. "Yeah, real nice. You watch Speed with a kid in here. Violence... swearing, sex I don't know what else..." He started. "Just to let you know... there's no sexual content in here... I don't think..." Zoom clarified. "but there are explosions!" The blond growled and took his little brother. "Which is why he's not gunna just sit in here and watch this mindless crap." He carried Jason to the other room.

Spinner just shrugged and laughed at Sherman, who was in total shock.

* * *

"Aunt Agura?" Jason asked silently and innocently. The young woman was at her desk reading and doing work for the Tangler. "Yes?" She asked and avoided her work at hand.

"Uhh... me and my other uncles were watching this movie and... and I has a questin..."

"Shoot." Agura needed anything to distract her. ANYTHING.

The child took a deep breath and asked finally. "What's a jackass?"

In shock, and daring not to smile, Agura knelt down. "Vert!" She called.

Jason looked over to his brother who was at the doorway in a matter of seconds. "What's up?" She gestured towards him. "Go ahead and ask!"

The kid looked up, down, then all around at the walls. "Uhh... what's a jackass? I-I heard the guy in the movie say it into his phone."

Vert growled and walked off down the hall. "What d-... did I do?" Jason whimpered, small tears forming. In mother-mode, she pulled him close to her chest. "Shhh... honey it's okay! Your brother isn't upset with you... he's just mad at your uncles! You didn't do anything wrong! That's just a very bad word that we don't use. Got it?" She whispered soothingly. The toddler nodded and accepted the embrace. "Ca- 'Cause, w-wh-when Vert does that... he's angry w-with me-me-me-me..."

Agura shushed him again and kissed his head. "Yeah, well... he can be angry sometimes... but he'll get over it in the next few hours. It's in his nature..." She replied.

Jason wiped his nose on her sleeve-Agura not minding at all of course-and said yes to a bribe of making cookies to stop crying and feel better.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vert walked down the steps to the multiple-roomed first floor casually. "Hey guys!" He smiled. "Sup..." Zoom answered for them all. "Ya' know what really gets me mad as hell?"

That got their attention. The blond took the remote and turned off the movie. "Come here..." He motioned for them to come outside.

Jason and Agura held back their laughs. "Oohh! They're gunna get it know! C'mon! Let's go this way!" Agura switched places with Jay and lead the way. It was about to go down.

* * *

Spinner, Sherman, and Zoom all lined up out in the asphalt driveway, sized for about three cars wide. Vert was in front of them, pacing away, getting ready to explode at a sudden movement.

"So... I bet you're all wondering why you're out here?" The blonde asked.

Spinner nodded. "Kinda! You turned off the movie for nothin'!"

"Snap!" Agura whispered and the fussing began.

"Nothing...? NOTHING...?" He got closer to the older Cortez uneasily. "Nothing huh?" He asked again.

"Yeah..."

"Well... I suppose that your four-year-old brother is just coming up to you... and asking you, what A JACKASS IS... Is nothing!" His eyes darkened. "You do know what this means...?"

Zoom looked off to the side. "Here it comes..."

Vert was fuming. "Didn't I tell you, to keep him out of trouble a while back? 'Oh Vert won't know! Jason won't ask him anything, he doesn't even know what it means!' WHAT DO YOU DO WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SOMETHING MEANS? You ask someone! What do I look like, STUPID? I may be dumb, but I am NOT, Stupid lemme tell you that!"

He looked over to the younger brother of the two being yelled at. "Your job was to made sure he was safe and away from violence and other things. You got him up here watching SPEED? FRIGGIN' SPEED? I though it was okay at first. Jason just needed to get out of the room, but NO! He asks me what this word and that word means!"

Zoom was last. He was standing there with shaky knees. "And... you..." He pointed the finger. "F-For the record, I had NOTHING to do with this!"

"He really didn't." Spinner said hopefully.

Vert growled and replied to the Stealth Op, "the lucky one... you're free to go. But as for you two!" Zoom ran back inside and straight up to his room to sob.

Spinner groaned. He had had experience with Vert's discipline before. Personally.

"1. You both will do all the chores of everyone for the next month.

2. You will apologize to Jason for making him see that movie.

3. You will tell him what the word means and tell him to never use it again or else.

4. You will never be allowed to watch Speed for the remainder of the year.

5. You will share all of these tasks equally...

and 6..."

Sherman caught his breath. _'Please don't say what I think he's gunna say!'_ Spinner prayed.

"You both will have hardcore training by yourselves for the next two months. Note, I said you WILL. This is not an option. You either do it, or you face the ultimate consequence of public humiliation..."

"What's that?" Sherman said hoping it wasn't too bad. "Oh, it's nothing. You just have to go into the ice Battle Zones fully naked for a few hours with no vehicle, no big deal." Vert replied and eyed Sherm. He swallowed hard and nodded. "Okay, I'll do the chores and stuff."

"Me too. I already had that option two thing once and it... was not fun... Agura commented me on my butt for weeks... worst thing ever." Spinner remembered.

Jason giggled and looked to his Aunt. "That's funny!" He laughed. "Shh! Don't blow our cover!" Agura notified as the crept back inside.

Jason followed.

* * *

Spinner walked back into the Hub, groaning. "Aww...! Man! Vert you're just so... so friggin'-!"

"Strict? I'm only like that because I'm worried about my little bro. You'd feel the same way, right?" Vert completed.

"Well, there was one time where I thought I could beat up the ninth graders for pickin' on my little bro here..."

"And why didn't you?" Vert questioned.

Spinner looked up and laughed nervously of embarrassment. "Heh, I-I was eight..." Vert's eyes widened. "Oh... never mind..."

They all slowly came back to the kitchen. Agura was showing Jay how to mix ingredients without spilling anything. "Just make the spoon go around in circles along the edges, I'll be right back." She trotted over to the leader. "Yeah?" The blond smiled. "Nice one, gettin' him to bake!" Sherman left the room, informed that he was free to go.

Jason was stirring away at the cookie mix, while Stanford walked into the room, taking the young Cortez's place. All he did was walk in, and stare at the child. "Hello uncle Stanford! You wanna cookie?" He asked cutely. The Brit however, just stayed silent. "Okay then!" Jay went back to focusing on the mixing. "C-Can you help me?"

Stanford sighed unwillingly. "Fine..." He scoffed and cracked the eggs Agura was going to crack before Vert came in.

"I just don't understand! Who's gunna take care of Jay while we're out in Battle Zones?" The young woman asked. "I don't know. But I sure as heck am NOT EVER going to let him in there! Who knows, the Sark or Vandals could take him away and hold him hostage for all the Keys! I'm not letting him in! No way possible, my mind is made up." Vert replied.

"B-But what if we-"

"LALALALALA NO NO! AGURA HAHA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I'M SORRY! MY MIND IS MADE!"

"But wha-"

Vert hummed a Lady GaGa song to himself to make Agura be quiet.

She kicked him in the shin. "Stop it! I have a plan! We go into the Battle Zone, one of us... then we come back and tell who can and can't come! Simple! Like the time in that Ice Battle Zone! We didn't need Zoom! So we just do what we did last time! Simple. Vert, you try to hard, just... lighten up." She requested and went back to Stanford and Jay.

"How's it going?" She asked Jason. Stanford was mixing now, while Kason told him what else to put in. "Fine."

"Awesome, Stan, you got my place... I need to go talk with Vert."

"Woah, woah... WOAH! Hold on Agura-"

She turned with a straight face. "You haven't been close with Jason since the second we got him here, You're going to babysit Stanford. It's an order."

He snarled nastily. "Since when were you leader of Battle Force 5?"

"Since I put her in official second in command." Vert replied and walked off to the meeting room.

Stanford groaned and eyed the toddler, who just giggled in a higher pitched version of his brothers.

* * *

Sage's voice blared over the intercom. "Storm Shock approaching, T-Minus two minutes."

Vert quickly jumped into the Saber, not wanting to waste any time. He sped off into the desert before anyone could even get to their vehicles. "I'll go in first and tell everyone what's what. You all stay out here." He said over the Com as the Saber disappeared into the swirling tornado formed. Jason climbed up in Agura's seat. "Oh, no no no... Jay, you ride with Stanford."

"Me?"

"Passenger seat boy, we need someone to watch him smarty! Sage doesn't know what to do for kids his age! I don't want her stressing out either! So do it!"

She placed Jason in Stanford's car and kissed his forehead. "I'll be right back."

Everyone pulled out of the Garage and into the salt fats.

Jason was laughing and trying to press multiple buttons in the Reverb. As a result, The Buster was accidentally shot on the side with a Sonic Cannon. "Sorry! Jason did that one!" Stanford apologized. "Jay, don't press buttons, okay?" Agura said over the Com. Jason was speechless.

"AUNT AGURA'S IN THAT BOX UNCLE STANFORD! AHHHHH!" He squealed with excitement. "THAT'S THE AWESOMEST THING I'S EVER SEEN!"

The Brit leaned his head back in sorrow, wishing Agura had a passenger seat.

They witnessed Vert jump out of the Battle Zone. "It looks like we'll need all of you." He sighed and looked over.

"Vert, Jay'll be fine! He knows what to do if he's hurt! He gets me!" Agura smiled sweetly.

"THE BOX!" They all heard.

Vert ran to the Reverb and grabbed his little brother. "You'll be riding with me, so be cool, and please don't press any buttons!" He jumped back into the Saber, Jason on his lap. "THOSE ARE THE BIGGEST CIRCLES ON A CAR EVER!" Jason screamed while pointing to the Saber's wheels. "Yeah... sure..."

"Hang on Jay..." Vert said as they re-entered the Zone.

It was dark and not the best place for a kid to hand around in. Vert roamed around until he found the right pillar. "That's it alright..." Zoom said. "Agura, if you please..." Spinner said on cue. Agura drove up next to it and started to climb the steep cliff. Jason screamed on the other end, Vert shushing him. "I WANNA DO THAT!" "Go ahead if you wanna die!" Vert re-suggested his brothers request. "Please! I won't press any buttons!" Jason whined.

"No, I can't risk you."

Agura kept on climbing, making Jason jealous. "Hang on..." Sherman started. Zoom finished with the same thought. "It's too quiet..."

Vert backed up behind a dead tree. "You stay here, if you touch anything, A-NY-THING... you'll get spanked so hard..." The leader climbed out of his vehicle with his crimson sword. Spinner got his chain mace ready, as did Stanford with his Sonic Cannons.

He tossed himself over the dirt mound and sighed of relief. "Nothing..." "This can only mean that Kalus isn't coming. He's probably trapped. Krytus however... Buster go North and look out for any signs, Reverb and Chopper you go East, and I'll go South. Move!"

Jason was waiting patiently in the vehicles seat. Vert picked him up, put his sword back, and sat down. "Ready for an adventure?" He muttered and headed back towards a bundle of other trees and lifeless yellow grass.

Jay pressed his nose against the window and breathed out. "This is so awesomeness! Vert can I get out?"

"No."

"But..."

"I said no."

"Just listen to him Vert! It may be important!" Zoom demanded.

Vert growled. He didn't want to ask him anything. He knew it was going to be, 'Can I go out there'?

"I-... I have to go potty..."

"See?" Zoom shouted, "If you hadn't have asked, he would have pissed himself! HA! Wheeler, _Zero_, Takazumi, _ONE_!"

Jason smiled innocently up at his brother. "Heh..." Vert sighed in disbelief and stopped driving.

* * *

The blond was leaning on a different tree about three meters down. "Done?"

"No."

He sighed and sniffled.

_'Did I shower today? I-I think I did. I dunno. I guess I did when Jason was down in the gym. Oh yeah! 'Cause I asked Stanford to get me soap! Okay. I wonder if Jason's ever had a shower... mama won't let him, because she always thinks he'll slip in the tub. I think he's fine MOTHER...'_

"Done now?"

"No! Stop asking!"

_'Heh, I could think of a few random questions to ask God when I get to Heaven._

_1. Why is the sky blue?_

_2. How come some oceans are really clear?_

_3. Where did I put my house keys?_

_4. Did I leave the water running?_

_5. Isn't it odd that Winter for some countries is Summer?_

_6. Why is the desert cold at night, but boiling during day?_

_7. Who came up with all the names for parts of a cell?_

_8. Who created Sex Ed?_

_9. Why do girls always win in arguments?_

_10. How come I'M a guy?_

_11. Why is Stanford's hair red, mine is blond, the Cortez brothers is brown along with Agura, and Zooms is black?_

_12. Why is my friend, AJ, albino sort of?_

_13. Why is BF5 made up of some one from Africa, someone from the United Kingdom, two guys from Spain (I suppose), one guy from Thailand, and me, from the United friggin' States?_

_14. What did everyone look like as a kid?_

_15. Why does Sherman know so much, awesome in sports, so tall, yet he's so nice and polite to women?_

_16. Why is Spinner related to Sherman when Spinner's so small and thin?_

_17. Why do guys have all the muscle?_

_18. Can someone be really tall and skinny, and look emo and talk with a Russian accent, AND be super smart of Sentient Tech?_

_19. Why is a pencil called a pencil and not a tree. Like, I write with my tree and climb the pencil in my backyard. That would be awesome though!'_

"Are you doing one or two?" He asked.

"One."

_'That's a long piss. I wonder who has the record for longest pee. That's... disturbing already. How would a girl prove that and not feel awkward. Especuially of a guy came to record it!_

_I wonder how Sherman would look like as a girl. Spinner I can understand, but Sherman? W-Would SHE be all muscular, or would HIS chest just turn into boobs? Stanford would be flat... and Agura as a guy would look like that kid in my class two years ago, Keondre._

_I wonder if I would have boobs. Plus that whole 'Time of the Month' thing, No. No _señor_, not for me. No blood! Which reminds me, how does Agura put up with her girl stuff when she's surrounded by guys 24/7? What if she's a man in disguise? Heck no! She has... BEWBS...!'_

Jason walked out from the tree. "Okay, I'm good."

"Good, now let's go."

Vert climbed into the Saber before Jason and started going deeper into the forest.

* * *

LOL writers block for a long time, but YEAH! LOL I got the next TWO CHAPTERS done for my Sequel to Bait, 'Taken' and I haven't posed one, but as soon as I'm done posting this one, I'll post the other two (Or just one :\ It depends)

THANKS 4 ALL THA REVIEWZ! Y'ALL! XDDD


	4. Aaand, FATHERHOOD KICKS IN!

The Vandal leader, a lion with ridiculous amounts of armor, glared through his Vandalian Binoculars. "What a strange Sub-Creature..." He thought aloud. A crocodile-type Vandal growled. "Why don't we take it away from the humans? That way we can use it as bait to steal all the BattleKeys?"

The lion growled. "Krocomodo! Go down to the Sub-Creatures's location and take away that... smaller thing..."

The Crocodile did as he was told quickly, and drove out of sight. "What makes you think that that child is part of the team? Or even, valuable to them?" Sever asked through his hoarse voice. Kalus snarled with pride before replying, "The leader and the small child both have light yellow hair and blue eyes, they both have light skin, and they're in the same vehicle. Besides, those Earth-Dwellers would never leave someone that small in their Hub with the Sentient."

Kalus examined closer. "What a _strange_ creature..."

* * *

Vert was holding onto Jason by his stomach, covering his eyes at times because of how spooky the woods were. Jason looked around when Vert would take his hand away. "Why you do dat maaaaaan?"

The blond would roll his eyes. "I did 'dat' because it's too creepy out here for your eyes. Just wait until you get older, then you can watch the outer sides of this glass dome we're sealed into.

The kid sniffled and sneezed before wiping his nose away by his sleeve, then onto his brother's stomach. "Oh, yeah... tha-that's a nice way to get girls later on. Sneeze on them and wipe your boogers on their clothes." Vert joked while giving his brother a little play-full hit.

Jason hit him back. "Hey hey hey, watch where you're hitting. You're in my lap while throwing punches... there's no telling what you could accidentally smack."

Vert steered around the corner sharply. His eyes widened as the revving of an engine echoed throughout the many trees and bushes.

It was the Riptile that swerved around, being followed by a few more vehicles. "There..." He over-heard.

The red leader pushed a button while the cockpit's glass 'windsheild' opened up for him to get out. He pushed a red one next to a scanner, forcing a long sword up in mid-air. He grabbed it and looked to his little brother dependently.

The Vandals were slowly climbing out of their vehicles as they spoke.

"Jason... look at me..." He took Jay by the shoulders, forcing him to stare into the eyes of the warrior in disguise. (A/N: Rhyme! GAAHH! I never really mean for those to happen! Srry! ^^')

"Whatever happens, stay inside this car. Do no- Look into my eyes! DO NOT get out, you understand? As soon as I go, lock this window back by pressing that button," He maneuvered to a small green-colored button. "and don't unlock it until you're sure I'm coming back. If I don't... call Aunt Agura by pressing this." He showed another button among a whole array. "Don't let those animals get you! Got it!"

Jason nodded, really understanding what he needed to do. He went from fun to serious in a matter of a second. Vert left a kiss on Jason's forehead and a short but meaningful, 'I love you.' before walking off.

The toddler smashed the right dime-sized figure with his finger and watched his bro.

He was so strong, so leader-like. Little did the older one know that the younger one wanted to be just like him. That's why he wanted to go with them in the first place. He and the huge animals were talking at first, not very exciting.

"What is that peculiar small creature with you, meat-boy?" The lion asked, crossbow armed and ready to fire. Vert stroked his blade with his index finger, "My baby bro, Kalus. Things like me turn out really small at first, and then grow-up... I'm nineteen, and well... he's four."

"I do not care for your numbers, I only want to rip open that child."

Hearing his enemy say what he wanted to do with Jay, felt like he had already done it in Vert's eyes. "I'm afraid I won't let you touch even his dandruff if he has any... none. Kalus, just go home. You never win and you sure as heck won't win this one."

The two eyed each other, blood-thirsty. The lion shot one arrow at the human, to ducked and started to lean over to the left. He jabbed the sword, but all he got was air. Kalus called his team to help. Odds of about four to one were pretty lousy.

First off, Sever took Vert by the arms and held him down to the hood of the Water Slaughter.

"NO!" Jason screamed, although there wasn't anything he could have done. "STOP IT!"

Vert's wrists twisted backwards as he tried to kick the shark. His try was a success. Sever landed a few feet away from the scene. Kalus put his cross-bow to Vert's neck.

Jason had tears streaming down his face. "LET HIM GO! NOW! STOP IT!"

Hatch's attention was brought to the Saber. "Captain..." He nudged. "the sub-creature leader's offspring."

"He's my BROTHER! He's my parents' offspring, but not MINE... and besides, if you touch him I'll stab you."

The lion took a look to Vert and then glared to his car. His eyes narrowed while walking forward.

Jason leaned back against the opposite side of the window. Kalus smashed his fist through to the toddler, showering him in broken glass.

Vert watched as his brother was being picked up by the collar of his little dinosaur shirt. Father-mode kicking in, he pulled Krocomodo over his shoulder and pushed away Sever, who was blocking him from the two.

He had never felt like doing that before. Slamming Hatch to the cold dirt ground was easy also, but never before.

Kalus looked back just in time to see Vert, angry as hell. He used all his strength to pick up the Vandal war-lord and look him in the eye, disgusted. "Put... my bro... down," After a long pause, he growled. "NOW!"

Kalus dropped the kid down and was thrown into the Fangore. His 'fearless team' was cowering into their own vehicles.

Vert pointed his crimson blade to Kalus and ripped off the cross-bows. "If you EVER, touch my baby brother again, I'll skin you as you are and leave you as a rug in my uncle's Summer Home cabin! GOT IT FANG FACE!"

He released him and watched as they all fled the area for good.

Jason, however, was underneath a dead tree, cooped up and scared to even look at Vert.

The teen realized what he had done and knelt down.

"Oh no... Jay, come here baby. C'mon! I'm not gunna hurt you! I was just like that because I was trying to protect you! Come on...! Lemme take a look at your cuts-" He raced into the small cocoon, but Jason whimpered and sunk deeper into it.

"Agura, you know where I am right?" He asked over the Com. The hunter replied, "I got your coordinates."

The bolnd took another shot of trying to bribe his brother to come out. "I need you right now. Like, NOW now."

* * *

The Tangler and Reverb pulled up next to the Saber. Agura climbed out and ran to her leader in shock. "What's up?"

"Look..." Vert walked over to another area before saying what happened. "I was fighting off Vandals when Kalus grabbed Jay. Something snapped in me, and now Jason's afraid to come to me. I need your help."

Stanford ruffled his hair like he wasn't listening to a word, but nodded. "Okay..."

The young woman walked to the tree and smiled to the toddler hiding inside. "Aww... C'mon big boy!" She lifted him into her arms and kissed his cheek. "It's alright now! The big kitty, and those other animals are too scared to come back!"

Jason smiled softly to another kiss. "Now Vert'll just tak-" She tried to give him to his brother, but Jason squirmed away, crying for her not to. Stanford stepped in. "Now now Jason... Vert is a really nice guy...! He's your brother. Why are you so scared of him?"

He took a second before replying. "H-He took that lion-man, and threw him back into his car."

"I love you Jason! I would never hurt you! Remember what mama said about us getting along? She said, 'Jason, you need to love Vert, and Vert, you need to watch out for Jason!'. Aren't we supposed to do that?" He tried once more.

The kid slowly inched closer to his big brother's open arms and was softly held in them. "Oh, Jay. I love you! What makes you think I would do to you what I did to them?"

Vert took a look at the little cuts in Jay's uncovered arms. "Uh-oh... Agura, get your first-aid kit from the Tangler." She did as commanded as Stanford took over. "Those do look terrible."

"I got a boo-boo didn't I?" He asked to the Red-head. "Yeas you did, and you're lucky it wasn't something else like metal. Now THAT hurts."

The Brit was the distraction as Agura patched up the cuts. Vert walked back to the Saber and managed to clear out most of the shards. But in the end, the Saber wasn't rideable unless you wanted glass up your butt.

"Stan, I'm with you." He declared and jumped into the Reverb. His heart had been ripped out. Kalus would pay, soon.

Later on, Jason had re-composed himself to crawl into Vert's arms. "Don't you ever be scared of me alright? I love you!" Stanford jumped into the drivers seat and slowly started forward past all the debris.

"Stan, would you mind giving Jay a bath when we get back?"

How could he say no and act so rude? His mother always told him, 'To be royal, you must act royal. However, this doesn't mean that you should be arrogant, Stanford! You must show your superiors generosity and compassion. That is the only way for earning respect.'

The red-head didn't really want to, but his royal training made it hard to refuse the task. He sighed. "Sure, why not...?"

Jason smiled shortly, before buroughing is nose back into Vert's elbow. "How come you never give me a bath?" He questioned.

Vert ruffled his hair. "Everyone'll get a chance to give you a bath and I already did. But, Uncle Stanford hasn't yet. Spinner's next, then Uncle Zoom."

The Reverb pulled up to the BF5's Rendezvous just as the Buster was coming in through the opposite side. The Tangler was next-towing the Saber-making Zoom the last one.

"Who got the key?"

"We did." Spinner said through the Com-Unit. "What's up with the Saber?"

"Glass was smashed, and let's just say that I would need a few pillows to sit down without getting stuck by them." Jason giggled.

Sherman backed up some before leading the rest of the team back home to celebrate another victory.

* * *

The blue Sentient was waisting for their arrival, just like after every BattleZone. "Did you retrieve the Key?" She asked as Vert handed Jason to Stanford. "Cortez brothers have it, but yeah."

The leader took his little brother from the purple sports car and started to set him down. "Stay here for a sec." Examining the Garage, Jason found at least a million things that were shiny, sparkled, or where just plain new and exciting.

It was difficult to move away from the assigned spot, but he slowly crept to the tire-rack. "Woah..." His eyes lighting up in amazement. "Jay..." Vert started. That was enough for the kid not to try and touch it again.

"So Sherm, you got any ideas on how to get all these tiny shards out of my seat? 'Cause if I get stabbed, and someone has to pick every individual piece out of my a-... my butt, I'll make sure it's you..."

The Cortez sighed and rolled his eyes. "I know how to do this. Just get me a few tools. Some of them have been stuck down into the cover, and'll take a longer time to get out rather than just replacing the seat." He continued explaining as Vert gripped his tool box. (Since everyone had different vehicles with different parts.)

The rest of the team asked if they needed any assistance. With the answer being no, they all-except for Stanford-did some test runs.

"You can go ahead and give Jason a bath Stan." Vert informed while handing the Cortez a screwdriver.

The Brit groaned and picked up the toddler. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Stanford carried Jason to Vert's bathroom and ran the warm water. "Let's take a look at those cuts, shall we?"

Carefully unwrapping the cloth used to soak up little amounts of blood, Stanford made sure he wasn't hitting anything of Jay's skin. Once it was off they both looked to his arm. "Alright... not too bad."

He pulled off Jason's shirt softly and tried at his pants. Jason shot back with a little hit. "No, no, no... I-I can do it by myself..."

Stanford wasn't allowed to take off pants yet. He had to earn the title. (A/N: Haha... that's kinda cute.)

Jason got his pants off, then his underwear, (Which Stanford wasn't allowed to touch either) and climbed into the warm water. "C-Can you put bubbles in here?" He pointed to the shampoo bottle. "Just a little, PLEASE?"

The red-head couldn't resist those eyes. He nodded and poured some into the slowly rising plain water. "How 'bout that?"

"One more thing. Can you do Santa like Vert does?" Stanford raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

To demonstrate, Jason smeared bubbles all over his face, leaving two eye holes. "Like, like that... see?"

Stumped by the question, Stanford replied, "I-I...I don't, no... I don't do Santa..."

Well that was a little disappointing...

Jason was bathed like normal, but with no fun at all. All it was was water, shampoo, rinse, towel. He was dried off boringly also. Usually Vert could let Jay throw the twoel over his head and pretend he couldn't see anything like a dog. But not Stanford. All they did that was fun was bubbles.

Jay let Stan hang up the towel on the separate shower's door. Jason was dressed. Pure melancholy.

They both walked into Vert's room. Jason jumped on the bed and asked Stanford to call Vert up.

"Vert! Jason needs you." He shouted down the steps, awaiting the leader's response. He arrived in a matter of seconds. "Yeah?"

"Can you read me a story?" A small smile spread across the blond's face. "It's only about two PM! What, you wanna nap?" Jason nodded and crawled in the neatly made-up bed. "Yeah! This one!" He pulled up, **One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish** with glee. "This one, this one, this one, this o-!"

"OKAY OKAY OKAY! Geez! Gotta give me a second! Stan, you go tell Sherm I'll be down in a sec."

Stanford followed orders, but as soon as he heard the book being read aloud by Vert, he stopped dead in his tracks. Eaves-Dropping, he slowly listened along. He spoke with a gentle voice that made Stanford wish he had a dad or big brother like that. But... his father was always busy, and the day he was born, Simon didn't exactly love the newest addition of the family. He used to be the one getting all the attention, but not ever since Stanford arrived.

So as punishment, Simon would hate on his little brother for days at a time. Then they would make-up for one day or hour, then go back to teasing each other. It went on. From two to five, from six to nine... even from twelve to fifteen. They fought. But it was worse as Stanford got past fifteen years of this. Simon, going off to college and all, gave Stanford advantages in the family to hog all their parents' attention.

Pretty soon, Simon came back after the short four years, and the rest was history.

Vert, being his leader and best friend, made him envy Jason for a good brother. Vert was cuddling next to Jay lovingly, father-like, when Stanford was almost caught. Still being upset about the whole brother thing, he delivered the news to Sherman and came to a decision.

He would be the best younger brother/father figure the royal family has ever known.

* * *

Me: Then all of a sudden, Stanford had his feelings clicked. He wanted six kids and wanted his house to be perfe- *Turns* Oh hey there! I'm just typing here, but I have something to say...

I'm sorry that I may have made this Chapter go fast, or it didn't have enough details or whatever. I was referring to me and my older sis on the whole Stanford thing and how I want a better one like Vert and Jason. =) So yeah...

Thanx for all the reviews and etc... *Gets back to typing 'Trapped'*


	5. Stanford, I am your father

Vert slowly walked down the stairs to the garage. "Anything yet?"

Sherman shook his head. "Not quite, but almost. Hey, hold that other side will ya'?" The blond ran to the opposite side of the Saber and held the seat in place as Sherman unscrewed the last bolt. "Got it! Now just lift." They both took either sides and raised the driver's seat up, and over to the ground.

"Done... now lets ask Sage to help us make a new one and put that one back in." The Cortez sighed of relief and walked to one of the many doors.

Vert pretended to follow, but then headed back to the kitchen, where he met the Artillery Expert drinking his hot tea while sitting on the high counter.

"Ok, what's up?"

Stanford popped his head up in surprise. "Oh! Vert! Nice seeing you here. Tell me, did I do okay with Jason?"

"Stan..." He got onto the counter with him. "you drinking your hot lemon tea, while having two empty cups of ice cream next to you, a tissue, and your on the counter. Something, IS, up..."

Stan did the most fake cough ever and looked back to his leader. "Well! It's not MY fault I have a sore throat. Aheh..." His cough sounded more like trying to say 'Ahem' but leaving out the 'm'.

"I noticed you listening in on out little story. Everything okay?"

He 'cleared his throat' again and responded. "Me? Oh '_pft'_ I would NEVER do such a thing! I'm more into... **Harry Potter**, and... **Percy Jackson** with Zeus and... what's-his-face..."

**(A/N: LOLZ Just had to add that. I'm Greek BTW. Okay, Back to the story.)**

Vert facepalmed and went back to his real statement instead of shooting out the many questions he was thinking. "I saw your shadow. Tell me what's wrong! C'mon Stan! You can tell me! I'm your best friend!"

The Brit sighed and replied. "I just... want a brother like you..."

That left them both puzzled.

"I've heard of brothers in Christ and Blood related brothers... brothers-in-law, but... you and me...?" He suddenly changed his tone, wanting to keep his friend's spirit up. "B-But... If you wanna be...? Look, Battle Force 5 is a family. I'm like the dad, Agura's the mom who cares for everyone. Sage is that wise grandma or something... and you can be my brother, or my son. Your choice."

With this, Vert left, leaving Stanford in his own little world.

Stan had to choose.

He was Vert's son... or Vert's bro. _'This is like _**Star Wars**_... Vert's secretly Darth Vader. I'm Luke, and Agura's the Princess... heheh... I bet Sherman's R2, Spinner's Chewbacca... and Zoom... he's C-3PO.'_

* * *

Stanford went back to listing characters to people in his very own life. From now on... he was Vert's son.

* * *

K, I LUV SPINNER BTW! I WISH HE WOULD GET RAPED BY SOMEONE ON THE TEAM OR KRYTUS! O.O... Too far?

Anyways, Sorry for the VERY short chapter, but Christmas is coming up, and I'm... ya' know what... I'll leave up a chap soon explaining everything. =)

Till then,

_'I look up to the sky_

_and now the world is mine_

_I've known it all my life,_

_I made it, I MADE IT!_

_See I don't live for glamor, I don't care for fame, I'm in this for the love of the gaaaame...'_

**_FUN TIME!_**

_BF5 THEMES!  
Vert- 'I made it'-Keven Rudolf  
Agura- 'Frontline'-Pillar  
Zoom- 'Woah oh oh'-Zombie Nation  
Stanford- 'The Hell Song'-Sum41  
Spin- 'Pretty Rave Girl'-I Am X-Ray__  
Sherman- 'DOUBLE RAINBOW SONG!' =D_

_IDK I was really stumped on this. XD  
_


	6. AN

Hey guys.

* * *

Christmas is coming up, aaaaannnnndddd...

I have to move all my things to another laptop...

Good news: I get a laptop.

Bad news: I can't update 'Taken' or 'Parenthood' for a while. =(

BUT! Just give me till next year, and I will try to go crazy on chaps!

Thank u! =)

_**~~CC**_

_**

* * *

**_

RANDOM QUOTE: "Isn't it weird when your Substitute Teacher's name is your own nickname?"

* * *

OH! REAL QUICK! I'm already having writers block on 'Taken'... so I won't get a new chapter up until... early/mid January.

Vert: 2011 BABY!

Me: PARTAY! *Turns back around* You saw NOTHING...


	7. MINI BIBLE SCHOOL! Srry for the wait

"ELMO! ELMO! ELMO! Aunt Agura, can we watch Elmo today? Pleeeease! I've been good!" Jason shouted playfully while tugging on Agura's sleeve.

She sighed of exhaustion. They had just gotten home from another Battle Zone, and she had the hardest time taking out Sark.

Her controls jacked up in the middle of combat and she had no idea how it happened. Vert checked it out while they had free time in the metallic place, but he couldn't see what was up.

Zoom had just walked in and laughed. "I have a TV in my room, c'mon Jay. Let's go see Elmo."

"YAAAAAAY!" He jumped up and clung onto the young Muay Thai fighter's leg. "Agura, you chill. I got this."

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Like I won't. If you need me, I'm stayin' right here." Agura replied and fell onto the couch.

* * *

Zoom opened his door and let Jason crawl on his bed. "T.V's right here, push that red button at the top, and then click that up button until you see Elmo. I have to take a shower because I scraped a few things while I slid down that rock platform. Remember?"

"You got a boo-boo!" Jason teased and went back to watching 'Maury Povich'.

"Ehhh!" Zoom ran over and swapped the channel for 'Dora the Explorer' before the fourteen-year-old girl on the show was about to say why she wanted a baby.

"Don't watch that. It's bad for you. Only your aunt and uncles can watch that." He took off his shirt and orange/yellow headband. His eyes shot open as he heard gasping. Jason had fish eyes while looking at Zoom. "You're hot!"

The teen burst into a fit of laughter and ruffled the toddler's hair. "And you're, so cute!" He took off his pants and grabbed a towel from the closet in his bathroom. "You stay right there." He demanded while shutting the door.

* * *

Zoom stepped out of the bathroom in his towel and with completely wet hair. "Is Elmo over?" He asked. Jason shook his head. "I'm just watching Dora. I'M THE MAAAP!"

They both chuckled when the bedroom door opened.

"Thank God! I thought we left Jay in the Battle Zone!" Vert sighed and walked in. "Geez, knock much?" Zoom scoffed.

"Well excuse me for being worried to death about my bro. Jason, you wanna go to Zeke's and get ice cream or stay here with Uncle Zoom?"

He looked to his 'uncle' and then back at his brother. "I want some ice cream..." He jumped off the bed and hugged Zoom's leg. "What kind of ice cream do you want?"

Zoom smirked and kissed Jason's head. "I'm okay, I'm on a diet. When you come back we'll watch Elmo."

Vert let his little brother run down to his other Uncles. "Zoom, is it okay if he keeps on calling you 'uncle'?" Zoom looked to his leader appalled. "Of course! I don't mind at all actually. I have a few older friends who are Hawaiian, and their sons and daughters call me uncle. I don't really care. You can call me 'brother'."

In remembrance of the talk with Stanford, he laughed some and nodded. "Alright. You keep an eye on Agura, and I'm goin'."

Zoom sighed and shook his hair of excess water he might have missed.

Vert found his way to the rest of BF5. "Ready?"

Jason looked at him and suddenly asked, "What's a diet?"

* * *

Jason let Vert wipe some ice cream off of his cheek. "Oh, I knew this would be messy!"

"Chill out Vert!" Grace smirked from behind the counter.

Vert smiled back.

Spinner was leaning up against the booth, and Sherman was on his laptop, recording their last adventure.

Stanford was sitting next to Jason, asking him little kiddy questions like, 'What's your favorite color?' and 'Do you go to school?'

Jason nodded at the latest question. "My favorite color… is, is, is, is, is… uhh… Red!"

"Why's that?" Stanford smiled.

"'Cause, it's the color of my favorite Power Ranger." Stanford snickered and ruffled Jason's hair.

The young boy licked the sprinkles off of his spoon.

Spinner sniffled and took over on the laptop to get on his blog.

"What's that?" Jay asked.

"My blog. It's where I put stuff about my day on this thing called the internet."

He stared at the screen with what little attention-span he had. "Oh, cool." Jason gasped and crawled under the table to run to the Sheriff across the diner.

"Jay! Nonononono!" Vert chased after him and stopped dead in his tracks as Sheriff Johnson picked up the child gently. "Is he yours Wheeler…?" He asked in that emotionless monotone voice.

Vert blushed and took Jason thankfully. "Um… yeah…"

"I swear, birth control for you kids is the _last_ thing on your mind right before you have se-"

"WOAH! Um… Sheriff… he's my little brother!"

Vert kneeled down to Jason and smiled. He nudged his little brother, who caught on and smiled also as he cocked his head to the side.

The officer smoothly took off his sunglasses and shrugged. "Thought you and Grace got together one night a few years ago. Thought she was lookin' a little ROUND."

Vert snickered slightly and scratched the back of his head. "Nah…" He reached in his shirt and pulled out a purity necklace in the form of a lock with a small cross over it.

Sheriff Johnson took a look at the jewelry and let out a satisfied, 'Hm!' "Well Wheeler, for once I gotta say I'm kind of proud of you." He looked off to the side. "It's been a while since my boy went off into the real world…"

Vert lowered Jason to the ground and eyed Johnson. "You have kids?"

"Had…" He corrected. "My youngest boy's in college and my other one's 26 and engaged. I miss 'em, but it's worth the years it took raisin' 'em."

Jason scrambled back to the diner's counter and tried to jump up onto a stool.

Spinner came next to him and helped lift him onto the seat. "Here ya' go buddy! So… how's life?"

"Well… I have so much thingses to do today," He started. Grace smiled and handed Jason a small piece of candy. "Oh really?"

"Oh! Guess what? Yesterday, Vert and I got to go to this world like a ZOO! IT WAS SO AWESOMENESS! There was an alldriggator, and a lion, and-and a shark!"

"That sounds like fun! Wish I could go! But I had to work." Grace winked.

Jason swung on the stool.

* * *

"So what are their names?" Sheriff Johnson asked as he sipped his coffee.

"James is my older bro, and Jason is the baby. I have two other sisters, the older one is Jasmine, and the younger one is Christine. SO, in order, it's Jason, Christine, Me, Jasmine and James."

Johnson nodded and smiled. "Wheeler, we're both learning each other's life. I like it. Seems humane."

Vert smirked. "Yup,"

"Vert…? C-Can we go home now? I have to go back to your new house and color in a few pictures!" The blond nodded and scooped Jason into his arms. "Well, I guess I have to go now."

The Sheriff shook his hand before allowing him out of the conversation.

"Such a nice boy…"

* * *

Vert lowered Jason into the Reverb and climbed back into his Saber. "So, now that we're all done with ice cream… who wants dinner?"

"I do…" Spinner mumbled and laughed the joke off.

Jason swung his legs over the edge of his seat. "What does that button do?"

Stanford pushed his hand gently away. "NEVER, touch any of THESE buttons. Okay?" He traced his finger over an array of light blue buttons that activated the side, rear, and front sound wave canons.

"Oh… okay." Jason nodded and sucked on his thumb.

They rode home quickly, due to Vert's concern for Agura.

* * *

"AGURA!" He rushed through the door of the Hub. She groaned in response.

Vert walked into the living room and knelt down to her. "You okay?"

She sighed and eyed him. "Of course! Why else would I be laid out on the couch with a headache!"

He held a hand to her forehead. "You're not that hot… But for now, just rest. I'll keep Jason in my room so he won't be loud."

"Thanks…" She muttered and turned over on her stomach.

Vert walked back into the foyer and took his little brother's hand. "C'mon Jay. Aunt Agura needs some sleep!"

* * *

Jason took out his little Bible from his bag. "Why can't we do this tomorrow and actually on SUN-DAY?"

"Because, I'll be busy on Sunday! Now, Pop Quiz. What is John 3:16?"

"God loves the world so he gave his son."

Vert nodded. "Good!"

The toddler sighed and flipped onto his back. "I need a break! I'm working so HARD, ESPECIALLY IN THIS EECON-OH-MEE!"

The blond laughed and positioned himself next to his little brother. "Let's do that thing where we turn to a random page and read. I'll do the same."

Vert took out his 'GOD'S GAME PLAN' Bible and looked away as he flipped pages and out of the blue, placed his finger onto a random verse.

"Hey Vert…?" Sherman opened the door slightly and walked in. "Do you mind if I- Oh, never mind…"

"What?"

"I was gunna ask if Jay and I could go ride in the Buster, but you two are busy…"

Vert looked to him. "You have your Bible on your nightstand right?" He asked.

The Cortez nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"You wanna join us?"

Jason smiled and went back to flipping, humming a song while he did so.

Sherman shrugged and walked back to his room to get said book.

"HECK YEAH FOR MINI-BIBLE SCHOOL!" Vert smirked.

* * *

8D MINI-BIBLE SCHOOL FTW!


End file.
